Ultraman Flare Versus Death King
Appears * Death King: Space Dragon Start The beast rampaged, a dark upright lizard, with a bony exoskeleton and wings like a folding fan. It marched through the city, crushing all under foot and blasting apart building with yellow electrical bolts from its mouth. The military, with its plasma beam hover tanks, and advanced fighter craft, proved useless. The humanoids of this world were forced to run for dear life as it rampaged with cause or reason. The man stood atop a building watching the monster as it entered the city limits. He looked at the device in his hand, an oval shaped, wand like device, with a golden face with closed eyes. He stopped and thought for a moment. To try and fight this thing, a monster as powerful as this, would be to risk certain death. Yet, whether through his own senses or some outside force, when he realized that the beast was about to step on a child, he acted on instinct. He raised the device to the sky and its eyes opened, shining out a blinding light, wherein he disappeared. Said light flew forward, and struck the beast before it could make the kill and carried it off through the air and away from the city. The monster found itself thrown over a mountain top and rolling down to the bottom of a wide valley. When it reached the bottom and got up the light burst open, reforming into a humanoid giant, that landed kicking up large amounts of dirt and leaving two craters where his feet touched the ground. The giant, the Ultra, it had a silver face with yellow markings going up its forehead from its eyes. It had mostly a red body with yellow lines all about it. His color timer glowed yellow like a sun, and was attached to two bands of metal that partially covered his chest, went over his shoulders and joined in the back. From the moment the two started charging at each other, inside the Ultra, Flare's mind, a timer went off. A mental note to himself.As the two were about to crash, Flare grabbed Death King's head, and kneed it, sending it stumbling back stunned. Flare, spun around and back kick him with a foot covered in flames. The burst of energy, sent it flying and skidding back and with a smoking chest. It got up, unaccustomed to the sensation of pain. Flare continued with an inward kick, stunning it again, followed by a back kick to the side, and several punches to the back, the side and the gut of the monster. Each blow echoed like thunder across the valley, so great was the force behind each attack. Flare grabbed the beast with both hands and kneed it in the gut. It would've went flying upward had he not being holding it, to slam it back down into the ground. Flare moved to elbow drop the monster, its wing opened, the tips of its shot purple bolts of lightning that sent him back to his feet and stumbling back. Flare crossed his arm and coated them in fiery energy. His aura deflected the bolts, causing large explosion around him where they landed. Death King got up and opened its other wing firing more bolts of energy. It then opened its mouth and fired a large yellow, electrical beam. Flare flung open his arms, the energy around his arms, transforming into a circular shield of energy in front of him. Flare found himself being pushed back the the intensity of the attacks, but that was not what worried him, what concerned him was the amount of time he was wasting doing this. Even though he was using his power for something, he could still feel the fire inside starting to build already. Death King ceased its assault, and began to charge. Purple arcs of electricity ran down its wings, and merged with the yellow bolts building in its mouth, turning them bright white. Flare knew what was coming. He lowered his shield and crossed his arms, red bolts of electricity arced about his arms. Swinging them open and above his head, the electricity arced about around him. He put his hands in the Specium Ray position, and the energy he was conducting calmed down into one condensed beam from his hands. It was at this same time, Death King fired his own beam. The two attacks clashed in mid air, pushing back and forth, until Flare's patience wore out. Flare's beam pushed through Death King's and on instinct, the monster, lowered its wings and moved to the side, barely dodging the attack. The energy of Flare's beam covered the mountain behind Death King, with a fiery red aura, with electricity arcing around it. The phenomenon happened for just a second, before the entire mountain blew up in a blast that covered the entire valley. Flare stood up and raised his hands, spread them apart and brought them down. In one singular wave, all the dust in the air and around them came crashing down to the ground. The entirety of the valley was now covered in a thick layer of dust. Immediately upon doing that, Flare found himself flying forward. There was sharp pain in his back and he landed and rolled through the dirt. He got up and looked around. Death King was behind him, somewhat singed but otherwise all right. Flare got up and took a fighting stance, and the beast growled, taking a stance of its own. It was low to the ground and primitive, savage. Flare took one step forward and it hit him. It hit him like a man unexpectedly walking front of a train. Pain shot about all over his body and his warning light began to make a noise, half way between a thump and a beep, over and over again, ringing in his ears in an echo. This was what he was afraid of, why he was so hesitant to transformed. His stance was gone, he was slumped over with his head down. He looked up. Death King was charging towards him. He worked through the pain and kneed him, and continued with his punches. They still hurt the beast, but his pain slowed him down, undermined his punches. Death King slapped him across his head, with enough force to flip him over on his back and leave him ringing. it then kicked him several times, sending him rolling across the valley and running after him to kick him again. Flare's issue was different from that of most Ultras, in fact, it was somewhat the opposite. While most Ultras had to worry about preserving their energy, he did not. For most Ultras, planets like this did not have enough ambient light to sustain their true giant forms for long periods of time. Most of the sunlight, the cosmic rays and stellar radiation that nourished their bodies, was reflected away by the ozone and the planet's magnetic field. It was why they could only fight for around three to five minutes on these planets before being struck with weakness. Without such high energy demands, Ultras were considered god-like by most races. Flare on the other hand, was like no normal Ultra, his power was generated inside, perhaps even from Hyperspace. As he fought in his true form, his power continued and continued. Light was not his source of nourishment, it simply strengthened his body allowing it to be able to control the intense power from within. Other than that, he was baseline Ultra, aside his abnormal levels of strength. He had barely any time now, he had to finish this quickly or the strain of so much energy could kill him via explosion. Flare stood up, grabbed Death King's foot and threw the monster to the side. He clenched his fists, which glowed with a golden light. He brought his hands up, above his head and then down before swirling them around, wrapping himself in golden ribbons of energy. The golden ribbons merged with his person, turning it silver and blue, his upper body, his pelvic area and his feet were blue, while a golden X like shape was on his chest, going through his color timer, and turning his protectors red as his hands turned all red. Death King got up and spat out is yellow lightning like beam, which Flare deflected with the waving of his hand. In a flash of light, Flare was beneath the beast on his knees, and with one arm, as he stood up, he sent the monster flying into the air, up above the clouds. Death King opened his wings, stopping itself in mid-air and looked down at the clouds beneath him. He prepared to charge up his ultimate attack again, when Flare came speed up through the clouds and elbowed him in the throat. Keeping his momentum, Flare flew up high with the beast, taking it into outer space. In the cold void, Flare threw him off, sending him flying back into space before the beast caught itself. It began to charge its beam, its most powerful beam, gathering energy from its wings and focusing them in its mouth. Flare, crossed his arms, and they started glowing and then his whole body. He was also charging energy, focusing the raging undying fire within him. Flare opened his arms, bringing them to the side, while the beast leaned forward. Both fired their attacks, Flare, from most of his body centered around his color timer, and the beast, who spat out an intense beam. Both streams of energy clashed in an explosion of energy that could be seen down on the surface. Death King awoke on one of the planet's moon, a dusty sphere, grey and lifeless. It looked around, looking for its enemy. He was nowhere to be found. Then it turned around and fired its yellow beam. The gilded bolts of energy sped into the fiery palm of Flare, who was now back in his original form. His color timer was still blinking, but something was different. Here in space, his body gave off glittering particles, his excess power was being dealt with in the form of an aura. Death King tried to fire again, only he found Flare's hand across his throat. In one motion, he sent the beast careening uncontrollably through space. His aura disappeared, and he put his arms in an L position, firing an intense, fiery but prismatic beam that struck Death King. In a second, the beast exploded in a massive burst of flames and shining particles. Flare lowered his arms, his energy was all but trained in that attack, and thankfully he had drained his power before or it could've been even bigger, too big. In space, his body was already absorbing the light rays, and his own internal power was rising. He was proud now, happy. He had saved an entire world from that menace and even better, he didn't die. As if in response to that sensation a yellow crack of energy appeared in space behind him and began to send out pulses of golden prismatic energy that overwhelmed him. As quickly as it came, the field was gone and so was Flare. Category:SolZen321 Category:Episodes Category:Completed Works